Welcome to His World
by KumoriAmataka
Summary: She never knew that this would happen after she moves into NJ: The man she had met in the Princeton Hospital turns out to be her neighbor and doctor. Sure, he's cold-hearted and perverted, but he could change her life. House/OC House M.D. belongs to FOX
1. Chapter 1

-1-

The patient in Exam Room 1, of the Princeton Hospital, looked around the room as she waited for her doctor to come to check on her. She had been waiting for her doctor a half an hour after he was supposed to be there. She coughed violently and groaned. "What's taking so long?"

When the woman moved to Princeton, New Jersey, she had to obviously switch doctors. The woman remembered very well what happened the day she was in the hospital to take care of medical information.

It was raining violently on that first Sunday of being in Princeton. The woman, whose name was Christine Palmer, ran into the hospital doors; when she entered she was drenched, from the head on down. She then put her long, dark-chocolate brown hair up in a ponytail.

Christine took out a piece of paper that was dry and secure in her jean pocket, and walked up to the front desk. One of the nurses noticed her and greeted her. "Hello. Welcome to Princeton Hospital, what can I help you with?"

"Um, do you where... Lisa Cuddy's office is?" Christine asked, as she glanced at the paper that had Cuddy's name on it.

"Third floor, at the end of the east hallway."

"Thanks." Christine smiled and started walking towards the elevators.

She got to the elevator in time and went inside. She went to press the 'three' button on the inside of the elevator. She then waited as the door started closing, but she then saw a cane with flames on it, which had stopped the elevator doors from closing. She looked up and saw a man walk in through the elevator doors. The man had a dark grey jacket on with a black t-shirt under it, which matched his dark pants. She then saw he had black and white tennis shoes on; that was strange to see.

The two just stood in silence as they were in the elevator. 'This is very awkward.' Christine thought, glancing at the guy next to her. She had a gut feeling that this guy was up to no good, seeing him pull out what looked like a small, orange medication bottle. She saw him dump a few pills in his hands and he threw them in his mouth.

The man looked down at Christine; he noticed her staring at his bottle. He extended the bottle towards her. "Vicodin?" He offered.

Christine looked up at the man and back at the vicodin bottle. She then had a confused look on her face. She then looked down to see his cane that he was leaning on. "Leg problem?"

The man turned his face forward. "Yes, and I think they're delicious." He said sarcastically.

Christine rolled her eyes at his tone and turned her face towards the front again.

The doors to the elevator opened and the man was about to leave first, but then he took a step back to let Christine out first. He then noticed that she gave him the same look as earlier; he sighed in an annoyed tone and said, "Do I have to say it?"

Christine glared at him and went to walk out of the elevator, but somehow he tripped over something and stumbled out (not falling, fortunately). She turned to see what she tripped over; she noticed the man's cane sticking out from where she had tripped. She looked up at him and growled.

The man walked out, his eyes wide as he looked at Christine. "Oh, did I do that? I am _so_ sorry about that." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"You're lucky I won't sue you." Christine hissed.

"Why would you?" He said as he inched closer to her. He then looked deep into her liquid blue eyes. "I can already tell in your eyes that you wouldn't do anything 'malicious' to me, unless you _want_ to be a naughty girl and just go to my place for some fun."

Christine's face was a deep red in anger. She gave him a face that meant that she was disgusted by his words. She then turned and started heading towards Cuddy's office. 'End of the east hallway.' She reminded herself, not wanting to look back at the man that she never wanted to see again.

Christine soon found Cuddy's office and went inside. She then saw the dark-haired woman, who was obviously Cuddy, and walked up to the desk. "Hi, Dr. Cuddy. I'm here to transfer all my files from my old doctor to you." Christine said, showing the doctor her file folder.

Cuddy smiled and took the folder from Christine. "I'm glad you came here. I was just about to leave for my lunch break."

Christine smiled and laughed a little. She then coughed lightly in her throat and asked, "Would I have to go back down to the Lobby to set up an appointment?"

"Actually, I could set it up on my computer. It will transfer to the computer down in the lobby." She then clicked a few things on her computer and looked at Christine. "Would tomorrow be good?"

"Tomorrow would be perfect." Christine answered, "Nine in the morning?"

Cuddy nodded and typed it in. She then placed her hands off the computer and smiled at Christine again. "Alright, it's all set in stone."

"Thank you." Christine smiled back. She then walked out of the office and back into the pouring rain.

Right after Christine was finished with her flashback from the day before, she had forgotten that she was in a hospital, waiting for a doctor to come in. She groaned, still not seeing a doctor, and looked down at her hands that were laying on each side of her on a medical chair. She coughed once again and felt a sharp, burning pain right in her chest. She then placed a hand on her chest, trying to endure the pain.

Suddenly, the doorknob to the room clicked, and looked up. As she saw the door open, her eyes grew wide, seeing the person that she never thought she would see again. "You have got to be kidding me." She muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

-2-

Christine glared at the man, that she had met the day before, as he entered the room. The man's bright blue eyes looked and saw Christine sitting in the patient chair. He grinned slightly and entered the room completely, and picked up Christine's medical file from a table. "So, you are Christine Palmer." He stated, looking at her.

"Actually it's Alyssa Simpson; Christine Palmer is my alias name, in case if anyone were to look for me and kidnap me." Christine replied sarcastically.

House grinned at her sarcasm. "Well, I'm Dr. House. Obviously I'm here to see what your problem is." He looked through more of Christine's file.

"I already know that you have a problem." Christine growled at him. She then let out a boisterous cough.

House looked up at Christine with an eyebrow raised. "Just a horrible case of the cough?" He questioned sarcastically.

Christine shook her head. "More of a irritating feeling in my throat."

"That's pretty much repeating what I said, but in different words." He corrected his patient. House then limped over to her and placed a hand gently on her neck.

Christine felt her heart race as she felt his touch on him. 'Whoa, Christine!' She thought anxiously, 'Get a hold of yourself. He's just a doctor, well, more of a perverted jerk.' To calm herself down, she gulped lightly.

He felt something very hard as Christine swallowed. He then went back to the table and wrote some stuff down. "It's definitely something." He concluded.

Christine looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "What specifically is this 'something'?" Christine asked with her froggy voice.

As she asked that, House went through a drawer and found a small, thin stick that was just like a popsicle stick. He turned and limped back towards her. "Look up." He ordered, not answering her recent question.

Christine knew what House was going to do: a strep throat test. She had that test multiple times a while back, so she was used to the gaggy feeling in her throat. She remembered actually gagging up some icky fluid once at her last doctor. 'Maybe I can do it again to him.' She thought, a grin suddenly appearing on her face.

She then looked up, as House told her and saw him looking into her throat, getting the stick in place. Somehow, she noticed that his eyes were bright and... beautiful. She suddenly felt the stick go down her throat for a quick second. She blinked, realizing that she didn't react to the test how she thought she would.

House quickly took the stick out of her mouth and said, "Your result will be back in a few minutes." He then left the room without another word.

Christine was dumbfounded, wondering why she didn't gag on House.

After what seemed like hours, House came back in with Christine's results. "Strep throat." He said blankly. He had already written a prescription and gave it to her, "Take this medicine and rest."

Christine looked at the paper and back up at House. She noticed that he was staring at her. He had a look on his face that she didn't like; a perverted look. She got up and glared at him. "Oh grow up." She said weakly. She then walked out of the room.

Christine soon got into the parking and found her black, ninety-four Dodge Neon. She got into her small car and started driving back to her apartment, which was a couple of blocks away from the hospital. As she drove, she noticed a car accident that being taken care of; unfortunately, that was the quickest way to get back to her place. She then turned into a driveway of someone's house, turned out of the driveway, and drove in a different direction.

'This is going to be a long week.' She thought with exhaustion.

She soon got to her apartment and walked upstairs and got her keys out. She then opened the door to her room and went inside.

Her apartment room was a bit bigger than a normal apartment room. The walls in her living room and dining room/kitchen was a dark tan color. In her living room, she had a TV sitting on top of a small book shelf, a long couch, a leather chair, and a piano on the other end of the room.

She had played piano since she was 5, and her new job is a pianist at a well-known restaurant in Princeton. She started a couple of days after she moved into the small city. She had enjoyed it and got along with a lot of the people that worked at the restaurant.

Christine took her hooded jacket off and placed on the arm of the chair. She then looked down at her kitten, that laid on the couch. Her cat was the only family that she had left. The cat was a turtalic-calico and very small.

Christine sat beside her kitten and started petting her soft fur. "Hello, Rose. How's my baby doing?" She said softly, but suddenly coughed violently on her arm. It made her cat open her bright, yellow eyes. Rose yawned lightly and looked up at Christine.

"I'm sorry." Christine apologized to her cat, "I have strep." She then grabbed the paper from House out of her jean pocket and looked at what she had to take. Fortunately, she had a bottle of that in her medicine cabinet.

She then got up and went into her dark blue-walled kitchen and opened one of the high cupboards, seeing the big box full of medicine. She placed the box on her cupboard and grabbed the bottle that she needed and took a tablet and swallowed it.

'Change that. It's going to be a long day.' She thought as she walked back into the living room and laid beside Rose on the couch.

It was soon six in the evening, and Christine already called her boss about not being there at the restaurant a few hours before that time. Her throat felt more better than she thought it would. "Wow. That's weird." She said to herself, feeling her neck gently.

She then heard something from across the hall. She couldn't pick it out, but was very curious. She got up from her couch and opened the door to the hallway lightly. The sound was better to hear than where she was, but she suddenly realized that it was a piano; someone was playing the piano. She didn't know the tune, but realized how soft and calming it was.

Unfortunately, the music stopped. Christine bit her lip, afraid to go up to the neighbor's door and have them say that it was a CD that they were playing; she would be embarrassed. She took a deep breath and walked over to the door. She went to knock, but then the person opened the door.

Christine's eyes grew wide at the sight of her neighbor. "No! You can't be!" She gasped.

"Yes, I can be here whenever I want." House said, "I live here."

It was hard for Christine to take all of this shock in. Not only was House the doctor that checked up on her and the one with the perverted thoughts, but he was also his neighbor? Now she was getting a headache. "So, wait, you live here?"

"I think I just said that." House answered, "Why do you always repeat everything I say with different words?"

"Th-This can't be!" She said aloud, talking to herself. She turned around, her face turning red in embarrassment. "You're just resting on the couch with Rose." She was trying to assure herself.

House raised an eyebrow at her action and words. "Do you have problems with people?"

Christine turned to face him and answered, "No, but I have a problem with you."

"Welcome to my world," He said, as if he were a character in a little kid's show, "where everyone hates me." He then looked at her with a grin on his face. "I know you'll eventually turn to me."

"Yeah, in your little dream world." Christine rolled her eyes, annoyed by his attitude.

House then leaned against his door with his arms crossed over his chest. "Want to come in?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Christine glared at him. She then turned and started walking back to her room. Before she touched the doorknob, she sighed and turned to face House, who was still by his door. She took a deep breath and said to him, "I heard you play the piano."

House raised an eyebrow at her. She gulped and continued, "And I thought it was... very good."

House then grinned. "Glad to know that." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

It was eight in the morning and Christine was up from her bed and started brushing her messy hair in the mirror. She then took some eyeliner and placed some under her eye lashes. After that, she got dressed into comfortable clothes for the day.

She took her night shirt off and put on a white, tight t-shirt with a grey jacket over it. The jacket didn't have a hood, but it had a long, collar; it also had two zippers, so it looked more stylish. She then took off her long, night pants and put on comfortable demin jeans. She then slipped on a pair of socks and tennis shoes.

Once she was finished, she left her room and went into the kitchen, humming a random tune. She grabbed a bowl from one of her many cupboards and then went into the fridge to get milk. She then heard a meow coming from Rose. Christine looked down and saw her kitten rubbing her head on her leg.

"Hey, baby." She said to Rose, placing the stuff on the counter and kneeling beside her kitten. "I bet you want some milk, huh?"

"Actually I wouldn't mind that at all."

Christine's eyes grew wide, recognizing the voice. She got up and walked into the living room where she had heard the voice. When she got in there, she noticed _him_ laying on her couch, with a bottle of vicodin in his hand. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Okay, what are you doing in here?!" She yelled, her hands on her hips.

"You left your door unlocked," House answered calmly, "so I decided to give you a 'surprise' visit."

Christine blinked, still in shock of what he had just said to her. "N-No! You can't be in here!"

"I need you to come with me to work." House said, rejecting what Christine had said to him. As he said that, he got up and limped over to her.

"I barely even know you!" Christine hissed. She then thought for a quick second and said, "Well, actually, I do already know the big basics about you: sarcastic and perverted.

"Very good!" He said, as if he were commenting on a student's answer, "I may be those two things, but I am more than tha-"

"Okay, rewind back!" Christine said, placing her fingers on her temples. She looked up at House and dropped her hands at her side. "_Why_ do you want me to go with you to the hospital?"

House smirked, placing a hand on Christine's neck. "My friend doesn't believe me that I have a girlfriend."

Christine felt her heart race as his touch lingered on her sensitive skin. Before anything else happened with her other reactions, she snapped back to reality. She grabbed his arm, that had her neck, with both of her hands. "No no no no NO!" She protested, forcing his arm back down to his side. "I am _not_ your girlfriend! I don't think I'll ever _be_ your girlfriend!"

"Oh come on." He groaned. He then attempted the puppy-dog look and said in an innocent voice, "Just this one time?"

"Uh, no!" She answered harshly in his face.

"You'll only be there for, like, five minutes." House said, persuading Christine into being part of his plan.

"If I have to go in your car, then how am I suppose to get home?"

"Okay, one, I ride a motorcycle. Two, you can just walk back here."

Christine gave him a 'what the heck?' look and said, "Well aren't you just Mister Nice-Guy."

"Yup. That's me." House in a cheery, yet sarcastic tone. He then looked into her eyes and asked again, "Will you come with me to work? I promise, once that is done, I won't stalk you for the rest of the day."

Christine raised an eyebrow. "Stalk?"

"Deal or no deal?" House said, just like Howie Mandel.

Christine rolled her eyes, soon regretting what she is up for. "Fine, I'll go with you." She sighed in defeat.

After walking down the stairs, they got outside in the cool, yet calming atmosphere. Christine followed House toward his motorcycle. Her heart raced, knowing that she would be terrified as she sat on the fast vehicle.

House grabbed two helmets from the back of his motorcycle and placed one on his head and gave the other one to Christine. "Ever been on one of these?"

Christine bit her lip slightly, shaking her head side to side slowly. She took the helmet and placed it on her head. She knew that this was a bad idea, both being on a motorcycle for the first time and going back to Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, just so House to prove to his friend that he 'has' a girlfriend. She then noticed House getting on (and she didn't want to keep him waiting), so she sat right behind him.

House then turned on the engine, and Christine's first reaction was to hold onto something for dear life. Without knowing, she had wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes tightly, laying her head on his back.

As soon as House felt her arms, he smirked. He then started riding over to the hospital.

At the accelerating speed they were going, Christine's hair blew everywhere. Once she felt them going at a sharp turn, she tightened her grip on House. Realizing that she was really close to House, her cheeks turned a tomato red. 'What am I _doing_?!' She thought frantically.

"Alright. We're here." House said, taking his helmet off.

Christine opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head up from his back. She then looked down at her arms that were still lingering around him and gasped lightly. She quickly let go of him and took her helmet off. From where the helmet was, the top of her hair was flat and normal, but the rest of it was puffy like an afro.

House got off the bike and went to place his helmet in the back. He looked at Christine and saw her expression was in awestruck. Her eyes were wide as she stared off into space, realizing what she just went through. House chuckled and took the helmet from Christine and put it away; even when he did that, her expression was like a statue.

House then snapped his finger in front of her, causing her to jump in shock. She then breathed heavily. House chuckled even more at her moment. Christine looked up at House with a death glare. She got off the bike, but for a slight second, she wobbled from side to side, feeling the heavy atmosphere that she didn't feel for five minutes.

Once she was completely balanced, she looked at him again, who was still laughing at her. "Shut up. Not funny." She growled, pointing a finger at him. She then started walking towards the entrance, with House following her.

The two were finally inside the hospital. House smirked and wrapped an arm around Christine with his free arm. Christine felt something odd in her stomach as he did that. "You are so glad I'm doing this for the whole day, or you'll be dead by noon."

"You wouldn't kill me." House muttered to her, "Not even for a Klondite Bar." He added.

'This is going to feel like forever.' Christine thought in frustration.

Christine and House then walked toward Dr. Wilson's office, but to House's fortunate, his good friend was in his office. House then barged into his office, as always, with Christine by his side. "Morning." House said.

Wilson looked up from his paperwork and saw Christine. He then looked at House, with confusion on his face. "Let me guess, your girlfriend?" Wilson questioned.

"Well aren't you good at guessing games!" House grinned, pulling Christine closer to him.

Christine's face was pink and looked over at Wilson. She gave him a weak smile and said, "Christine's the name."

"Wilson." He said, "It's a... pleasure to meet you." He was still in awestruck at what he was seeing. He got up to shake her hand, in which she responded back to him with the same gesture.

"See, I told you that I had one!" House said to WIlson like a little child.

Christine rolled her eyes. She just wanted to leave right then and there, but she was held against her will (literally, held). She just took a deep breath, thinking to herself that she will make it for the next couple of minutes.

"So, how long have you known House?" Wilson asked.

"Um, f-for a while now." Christine responded, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"That's nice." Wilson responded.

Christine looked and saw a clock on Wilson's wall. "Well, I have to get going." She said, laughing a bit nervously. "I-It was nice meeting you, Wilson."

Wilson nodded. "Same."

"Aw, you can't leave now." House whined like a little child (once again) to Christine.

"Well, I have to."

"If she wants to go, then she can go." Wilson said to House.

"Thank you Wilson." Christine said to Wilson, "Unlike _somebody_," She glanced at House for a quick second, "you know how to treat a lady."

"Well, that's because he is one. Didn't you notice?" House said to Christine.

"You're a jerk!" Christine hissed, taking his arm off of her.

House just grinned at her, placing a hand on her neck again, like earlier. She gulped at his touch, yet rolled her eyes and apologized. "Sorry about calling you that." She said softly to House, "but seriously. I have to leave."

"Oh fine, killjoy." House pouted.

Christine smiled at Wilson and then walked out of the room. Realizing that she had no way of getting home, she groaned in frustration and just sat in one of the chairs by WIlson's office, waiting to see if House would come out soon or not.

"How could you do that to a woman?" Wilson said to his friend.

"Do what?" House said, as if he did nothing.

"You probably just found her at a strip club and gave her money, so you could 'show off' your 'girlfriend'!"

"To be perfectly honest, I do know her. And if I did pick her up from a strip club, I would still be sleeping with her." House said. He then limped out of Wilson's office.


	4. Chapter 4

-4-

Christine sat in House's office, waiting for him to come back in to take her home. It had been a few hours after their little deal was 'done'. She likes walking and all that, but if she is part of a deal when she has to walk home, because of a cold-hearted doctor that wouldn't waste five minutes to take her back to the apartment.

She noticed House's grey and red colored tennis ball on his desk. 'Well, you've got to do something while you're waiting...' She thought. She got up and picked it up. She took it back to her chair and threw it up in the air above her and caught it; she repeated that for a while.

Christine then heard the door open and looked up to see a doctor come in; he was actually pretty cute. His blonde hair and green eyes made him look like one of those models you see on big pictures at the mall. The doctor looked at her, dumbfounded. "Um, may I ask who you are?" He said politely.

Christine got up with a smile, setting the tennis ball on the chair she was sitting on. She looked at the gorgeous man again and responded to his question. "I'm Christine. Being held here against my will by Dr. House." She already knew his name, since it said his name on the office door.

The doctor raised his eyebrows, yet extended his hand toward her. "Dr. Chase." He introduced himself.

Christine smiled and took his hand as he shook it slightly. "Nice to meet you." She said. Chase then let go of her hand and smiled at her. "Work for House?" Christine asked.

Chase shook his head. "I used to, but not anymore."

"Then why did you come in here?"

"To see if he wanted me to get him anything while I was on my lunch break."

"That's... very generous of you to do that." Christine said, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly the door opened and they both turned to see House. "Hey, what are you doing with my girl, Chase?" He asked like a high school jock.

Both Chase and Christine gave him a strange look. "Your girl?" The two said simultaneously.

"House, that was only for Wilson!" Christine hissed at House as she walked up to him.

"And I thought you already left." House said.

"There was no way I was going to walk back to the apartment if I was told to by a cold-hearted person like you!"

House then gave her a sad, mopping kind of expression, placing his free hand on his chest. He gasped in sarcastic shock and said, "You hurt my feelings!"

Christine rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Have to be honest."

House expression completely changed into a crooked smile, leaning towards her. Christine raised an eyebrow, yet her face blushed a little. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Feeling uncomfortable, Chase left the office without saying anything.

Christine took a step back from him. She then gulped and walked around him and left the office as well. She suddenly stopped, feeling a vibration in her pocket. She took out her phone and answered. "Hello, Christine Palmer speaking."

"Hey, cute stuff."

Christine blushed a deep red, knowing right away who it was. She turned to face House through his glass walls. He grinned as his cell phone was up by his ear.

"How the he-" Christine stopped, being an idiot about using her phone still. She hung up (as well did House) and walked back into House's office. "How the heck did you get my number?"

"When I snuck into your apartment room, you had your phone out and I decided to find your number in your phone."

"So not only did you get into my apartment room, but you also took my phone and got my number?!" Christine hissed, "And NEVER call me 'cute stuff' AGAIN!"

House chuckled, sitting in his chair and placing the end of his cane under her chin. "Aren't you a feisty kitty..." He grinned evilly.

Christine nudged his cane away from her and growled.

House sighed and said, "How about I change the end of my deal."

"How about no!"

"Instead of not stalking you for the rest of the day," House continued, oblivious to her protest, "how about I take you out for dinner?"

Christine's eyes grew wide, not expecting him to say something like that. Her cheeks turned pink again. "Now when you mean 'out for dinner', you mean like a... a..."

"Yes, a date." House said blankly like it was no big deal.

It was silent for a few seconds as Christine thought about the offer. She then looked at House, who was waiting patiently for a response. "What should I wear?"

House smirked and said, "Something dressy, but not too dressy." He then took a few tablets of vicodin out of his bottle and threw them in his mouth.

"Alright then." Christine smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

-5-

Before she got ready, Christine called her boss and attempted to sound sick. She dialed his number and pressed the send button. She waited for a few seconds and got an answer. "Hello? Richard Woodium speaking."

"Uh, M-Mr. Woodium?" Christine responded weakly, letting out a big cough.

"Oh, Christine, you don't sound good."

"I know, I still have strep; I won't be able to come tonight, and I apologize for that. I should be better by tomorrow, though." She promised.

"Alright. Just get plenty of rest tonight."

"I will."

"See you tomorrow, hopefully."

"Alright."

They both hung up.

"Good acting skills." House complimenting as he leaned against her door.

Christine jumped slightly and turned to see him. Her eyes grew slightly, seeing that he looked very.. nice. He had a black shirt on with a black jacket over it. Then he had long, dress pants and dark dress shoes.

"Y-You know there's a thing called 'knocking'. You should do that from now on." Christine said, trying not to stuttered, though she did as she started speaking to him. She gulped and added, "You're early."

"But it's fun surprising you." House said, grinning.

"Don't push it." Christine then walked into her room and quickly got ready; fortunately, she curled her hair and put on her makeup earlier that day after House finally took her home. She put on a black blouse on with a white, short, puffy-sleeved jacket over it; the jacket also had thin black stripes going vertically on it. She then put on black, flowy dress pants on with black flats.

She then walked out of her room and saw House on her couch just like how he was that morning. She smiled shyly at him, though he wasn't paying attention. "I'm ready." She said.

House looked up to Christine, his blank expression changed quickly. Christine could already tell that he liked her appearance more than ever. She giggled. "You don't have to say anything; your expression tells me already."

He then got up and limped over to her. He looked into her eyes, like he always did. Her beautiful blue eyes reflected his sky-blue eyes. He was like that for a couple of minutes, until Christine brought him back to reality.

"You ready?" She asked him.

House nodded. "Taking your car?"

"Sure."

"Great."

Christine quickly grabbed her car keys and kissed her kitten good-bye. "I love you, baby. I'll be back later on tonight." She promised Rose.

She then walked over by House and opened the door. She waited for him to go out first, but he just looked at her. "Ladies first." He said.

Christine smiled more and walked out of her apartment room first, with him quickly following. The two then got out to the parking lot and found Christine's neon (which was right next to House's motorcycle; talk about a coincidence). The two then got inside, and Christine started it. She then made her way out and onto the barren street.

There wasn't any conversation in the vehicle, so it was silent for a while. They soon got to the restaurant that House wanted to take her to; fortunately for Christine, it wasn't her workplace. The two got out of the car and walked inside the small building.

The inside of the restaurant was beautiful. It was all darkness, except the long candles that were lit on each, rounded table. There were only two tables that were booths in the restaurant. There was something else in the restaurant that made the atmosphere so calming and nice.

"Good evening." A waiter said at the podium. "Two tonight?"

"Yes." House answered, "There's no one else around us." Christine rolled her eyes and nudged him lightly in the side.

The man took two menus and lead them to a booth, which Christine really enjoyed. Christine sat on one side, and House sat on the other side. The waiter set their menus in front of them. "Would you two like to start out with a bottle of wine?"

"Martini, please." The two said. They then looked at each other with a smug little grin on their faces.

The waiter nodded and walked away from the two.

"And I thought you were leading me to a strip club." Christine said with a surprised, yet sarcastic attitude.

"Man, I should've done that. Thanks for the late suggestion." House said like a child.

Christine giggled. "Actually, you're not as bad as I thought you were." She commented.

As House heard that, he grinned evilly. Christine then remembered what House had said the day before about 'being in his world'. He said that Christine would eventually turn to him. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh cra-"

"I knew it." House said, feeling good about himself.

"Well, that doesn't mean that I like you-like you..." Christine pointed out to him.

"Then what _does _it mean?"

Christine was silent, not knowing how to respond to that. Her cheeks turned pink, though House couldn't notice it, and gulped softly.

House smiled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Your martinis." The waiter said, coming back with two, long, thin glasses of alchohol. "Need a few minutes to think on what you want?" He asked.

House and Christine then looked at each other. Christine turned her head to the waiter and said, "I think we're just having the drink."

"Alright. I'll be back in a few with the bill." The waiter then walked away.

Christine then looked back at House, seeing him staring at her. She brushed some of her hair back behind her ear (which she does when she's nervous) and wasn't sure how to start up a conversation.

"Hey, Wilson!" House said to his friend, who was in the restaurant, sitting by their booth.

Wilson jumped a little, not knowing that House was nearby and turned to see him with Christine. He rolled his eyes at House, yet smiled at Christine. "Evening." He responded. He got up and sat over by House at their table.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Christine asked.

"Just needed to get out of my place."

"Aw, doesn't that make you miss living with me?" House said with a grin on his face.

"He used to live with you?" Christine asked House.

"Yeah, but then something happened and he decided to move out."

"So what are you two doing here?" Wilson asked.

"We're on a date, like what a couple should be doing." House answered, looking at Christine with a smirk.

Christine's turned a bright pink at his malicious grin. She bit her lip lightly, since she was attracted to _that_ expression, and took a sip of what was left of her martini.

"So... you weren't bluffing after all." Wilson said to House.

"You didn't think that I was actually his?" Christine questioned, raising an eyebrow at House's companion.

"N-No. Wh-What I mean is-"

The waiter came up to the three and gave House the bill. Without saying anything, he just walked away.

"Wow, he could've said something." Christine complained about the waiter, folding her arms on the table.

"Oh well. All you have to worry about is paying the bill." House said, giving her the slip of paper.

"You know, it's usually the guy who pays for dinner." Christine pointed out, a grin appearing on her face.

House rolled his eyes in sarcasm and payed. He set the money on the table and glanced at Wilson. Seeing that he didn't move and asked in an annoyed tone, "Am I not allowed to leave?"

Wilson raised an eyebrow, not knowing what he meant. He was dumbfounded at his friend's question. He went to get up, but House was already impatient and pushed him off with his cane; it wasn't a hard fall for everyone to notice, but it was hilarious!

House smirked and got up and took Christine's hand, lifting her up. He then let go and looked down at Wilson, who was still confused on what had happened. "What are you doing on a floor? You're in a restaurant, for Pete's sake." House said, rolling his eyes again.

Christine grinned, trying to hold back what would probably be a boisterous laugh. She kind of figured that House would do something like that, but as she actually saw it, she couldn't help but smile.

House then chuckled lightly at his friend and started limping out of the restaurant with Christine quickly following (after whispering sorry to Wilson). As the two were outside, Christine looked up at him and said, "I really enjoyed the dinner, even though we only had a drink."

House nodded, a smile appearing on his face as they got to Christine's car. They got in and drove back to the apartment.

**(Don't worry... there's more of the date to come)**


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

"It was surprising to see Wilson there." Christine said, breaking the silence in the car as they drove back to the apartment.

"It's surprising to see his existense." House responded.

"Hey, he's your friend."

"So? I say crap like that about everybody."

"Uh huh, so why haven't you said anything negative about me?" Christine raised an eyebrow, keeping her eyes on the road, though she wanted to face House.

"Cause you don't know if I do or not?" House replied blankly.

"Have you?"

"Maybe."

"Oh, don't play that game with me." Christine rolled her eyes.

"But it's fun!" House whined like a little child.

Christine chuckled and said, "You can be a pest, you know that?"

"Of course I do that." He smirked.

The two soon got back to the apartment and left Christine's car. They got to their floor and just stood in the hall, not knowing what to do next. Christine hadn't been on a date before, and House... well, you can't really tell. The two faced each other, giving each other the same expression; what now? They obviously didn't want to end the date right away. They were both hoping for the other person to suggest something, but there was only silence.

There came a sudden sigh from House and Christine looked up at him. House looked down, opening his apartment door without looking behind him. "Come in?" He said blankly.

Christine nodded, biting her lip slightly (for some unknown reason) as she walked through the door, still looking up at House. 'I wonder how this will turn out...' She thought.

As she entered the room, she turned and saw House closing the door and turning to see her. It was strange for Christine to realize that House hadn't said anything sarcastic since they left the restaurant. She gulped lightly and sttempted to smile at him. "Thanks for taking me out. I... I had a great time."

House nodded, limping closer to her, their bodies soon inches away from each other. House slowly placed a hand on her face, his thumb gently on her cheek as the rest of the hand was on her neck. He gazed into her eyes, as many times before.

Christine felt her chest harden, feeling her heart race. She gazed back into his shimmering, blue eyes; it looked as if she saw a calm ocean as she was mezmorized by his beautiful eyes. She wanted to say something to him, but was too much into the moment that she didn't want to say anything to ruin it.

"You need to say something?" House asked, not letting his touch leave her face. He noticed Christine's expression, so that's why he had asked that. Though as he asked that, he smirked, knowing that she was completely speechless.

Christine laughed nervously, her cheeks turning pink. "I... I haven't heard you say anything, anything sarcastic at least, since we left the restaurant."

"You like that, don't you?" He smirked even more.

Christine bit her lip slightly and looked down. "Yes..." She answered, after a few seconds of silence.

House still had his hand on her and lifted her face up to look at him. "Interesting." He muttered.

Christine's eyebrows narrowed. "Wh-What's interesting?" She stuttered.

House smirked. "You. You interest me."

Christine's face glowed another pink as he had said that. "Sarcasm?"

He chuckled and shook his head slightly.

Christine was speechless. She had no idea that she would ever hear that from her doctor. She gulped and cleared her throat with her mouth still closed. Her eyes then blinked as she asked, "S-So... what makes me... 'interesting'?"

"Well, obviously you are very smart when it comes to excuses and making deals with people, which leads you to being cunning. And-"

"Three simple words would work for me." Christine said, regretfully interrupting him.

House grinned and said, "Smart, cunning... sexy." WIthout any other interruptions, he pressed his lips quickly, yet gently on hers.

Christine was in a state of shock. Her eyes grew wide, not knowing what to do next. She then felt his other hand (which had let go of his cane) placing a spot on her waist. Her eyes zoomed down at where his hand was and looked back up. She had no choice but to give in and kiss him back, closing her eyes.

House smiled, feeling her soft lips kiss him back. He then pulled her closer into the kiss, no space in between their bodies. He moved the hand that laid gently on her face and moved it to the back of her head, stroking her hair a few times and then grabbing a fist full of it.

Christine wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure she wouldn't fall backwards during her moment with House. She then started licking his lips, begging for an entrance into his mouth. As she felt his mouth open, she let her tongue explore every inch of his mouth; she smiled, tasting the martini from earlier.

Suddenly, things got intense. House had placed Christine on his couch, having him on top of her, while they still made out. House had heard a soft moan come from Christine and smirked. He then deepened the kiss, rubbing both of his hands up and down her side.

Christine blushed as she had let a sound from her escape from her mouth. She blushed even more as she felt House's hand massaging the side of her body. She suddenly gasped as she felt his lips separate from her mouth and going down to her neck; she couldn't help but moan with pleasure.

House grinned even more and found the sensitive part on her neck and started grazing his lips on it. He heard a giggle come from Christine and smirked evilly, kissing it even more.

After a couple of minutes, House had pulled away from Christine and looked down at her. Christine was breathing heavily, enjoying the moment that she would never forget. Feeling different emotions and being a bit stupid, she asked him in a whisper, "Wh-What was that for?"

"I just wanted to have fun with you..." He said truthfully with his normal tone.

Christine smiled, placing both of her hands on his chest. "Well, I had a wonderful time."


	7. Chapter 7

-7-

It was suddenly morning. It was still a bit dark in House's apartment, since he had curtains to block out the sunlight. It was no deal to House, but it was to Christine as she woke up.

Christine was cuddled up against House as they laid peacefully on the couch. She had her arms curled up on House's side and her head laid comfortably on his shoulder. One of her legs was on top of both of his legs, while the other rested along his leg. House on the other hand had one arm around her waist, and had the other under head, his hand tangled in her long hair.

Christine opened her eyes slowly, not remembering where she was. As her vision was no longer a blur, she looked and noticed how she slept and who she slept with! Her eyes grew wide with awestruck, her face glowing a bright pink. She gulped and looked down at her leg that was in a position that made her blinked a few times to realize how it was placed. She quickly slid it off of House's legs and gulped once again. 'How can I get out of this?!' She thought frantically, looking up and down at what she was seeing.

She remembered what had happened the night before and knew that it wasn't a dream, but didn't remember falling asleep with him. She enjoyed what had happened, but was now surprised.

She went to get off the couch, but felt House pull her closer to him. She looked at him and saw that he was awake as he did that. A smirked was placed on his face.

"Don't you have to be at work?" Christine said to him, hoping he would let her go.

The two glanced at the clock that was placed on the small end table and saw that it was seven in the morning. House then turned to Christine and answered, "Yeah, but I'd prefer to skip it."

Christine looked at him with fear on her face, still thinking about how they slept with each other. House raised an eyebrow, confused about her expression.

"What? Am I a ghost?" He asked sarcastically. He actually liked seeing Christine being scared about anything; it amused him.

Christine didn't respond. She quickly got up, but clumsily fell on the hard, wooden floor. She groaned and sat up, rubbing her shoulder blades lightly. She glared at House and said, "Well I think you should go to the hospital and do your job."

"I don't have to be there. My guinea pigs are there to take care of anything that might happen." House responded.

Christine raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, you should still go."

"You're not my boss." He then had a disgusted look on his face, "If you were, then I would've been crushed like a bug."

Christine rolled her eyes and lightly punched him on the shoulder. "That was mean." She said, yet she laughed at his cruel joke.

"You know I was-"

"Yes, I know you were referring to her. If you were calling me fat, I would be pissed off."

House grinned and got up from the couch and went into his kitchen. Christine then got up and headed out of his apartment without a word.

Christine saw her cat sleeping on the couch and smiled down at her. She then went into her bedroom and got dressed into the usual jeans and tight shirt with a hooded jacket over it. She then went to get herself some breakfast, but kept on thinking about how she just left House without saying anything. She shook her head and muttered to herself, "He's just across the hall; it's no big deal."

After she ate her cereal, she washed her bowl and spoon and went to see if Rose was up or not. Christine filled her bowl up with cat food and filled her clear bowl with water, so she would have something while Christine was gone. Her cat was still asleep, so Christine gave her a peck on the head and pet her back slowly. "Bye, baby. I love you."

Christine always said that to her cat before she left for the day, or for anything else. She was honest, and she also said it in case if anything happened to either of them. Rose was the only family left for Christine, and Christine would be mortified if anything dreadful happened to her kitten.

Christine then closed the cage and left her apartment. After she locked her door, she turned and saw House standing right in front of her. She gave him an annoyed glare and said, "Alright, I'm sorry I ditched you. I had to make sure Rose was alright."

"Rose?" House raised an eyebrow.

"My cat, idiot." Christine rolled her eyes at him.

House shrugged and started walking out of the apartment. "Oh, so you listened to me and are heading for work?" Christine asked, placing her hands on her hips.

House turned to face her and answered, "I just got a call from one of my henchmen. We have a patient to take care of."

Christine looked down and slowly back up at House, regretting to ask a question she thought she would never hear come out of her own mouth. "Can I come?" She blushed lightly and continued, "I've always wanted to see what doctors do."

House's first reaction was awestruck, but he smiled and nodded once. "Follow me."

The two got to the hospital, and Christine wasn't as terrified as she was the first time on a motorcycle. They got off the bike and went inside. As they walked in, House noticed something that Christine didn't see. She suddenly heard him cry out to the other side of the lobby. "Hey, Wilson! Who's the chick?"

Christine looked up at House and turned towards the direction he was looking at. It was his good friend and a woman that she had obviously never seen before. The girl had short, red hair and had dark eyes. The girl's face turned the same color as her hair as House yelled to them.

Wilson and the girl walked up to House and Christine. "Do you have to humiliate everyone?" Wilson muttered in a frustrated tone.

"Yeah, but especially you... since you're easily embarrassed." House answered with a innocent look on his face.

Wilson rolled his eyes. "This is Samin. She's-"

"You don't need to say it, Wilson. I'm pretty sure you're going to say that she is your wench that you've slept for the past month or so." House interrupted.

Wilson's face turned tomato red and growled at what House had said. "That's not true."

Samin looked over at Christine and saw that she was annoyed by House's attitude. She smiled weakly and extended her hand towards Christine with a friendly smile. "Please to meet you both." She said, referring to both House and Christine, yet just wanted to give a kind gesture towards Christine.

Christine smiled at Samin and shook her hand. "I'm Christine." She introduced herself. She glanced up at House and sighed. She looked back at Samin and said, "If Wilson hasn't told you already, this is Doctor House."

Samin nodded. She looked up at Wilson and smiled. "I have to go now." She then whispered to him, "I'll call you later."

Wilson nodded and smiled back at her. "See you later." He said to her.

Samin smiled at Christine, yet glared at House, and left the hospital.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to head back to my office." Wilson said to House. He then looked at Christine and back at House. Wilson turned and walked towards his office.

House and Christine watched as Wilson left their sight. House had a grin on his face and started walking towards the elevators. Christine quickly followed. "I knew he had a feisty side to him." House said, stepping into the elevator.

Christine walked in after him and raised her eyebrows. "You're a jerk."

"Yeah." House nodded, looking down at her, "You're not really a pianist; you're a Hooter's girl."

Christine gave him a disgusted look. She crossed her arms and looked forward. "Addict."

House looked in the same direction. "Addict's hooker."

Christine's face turned a bright pink, embarrassed. She couldn't think of a comeback for that and stood silently in the elevator. House noticed her surrender and smirked evilly.

The elevator doors opened the House walked out first, then Christine followed. As they entered his office, there were other doctors, staring at the two. They either raised an eyebrow or looked dumbfounded.

"Don't even say anything. She's here for 'take your girlfriend to work day'." House said, knowing that all of them would say something about Christine.

Christine, as well as the rest of House's team, rolled their eyes and sat down in their chairs. Christine could sense one of the guys staring at her. She turned to see a short, dark-haired guy looking at her. He gave her a strange look and turned away. Christine raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, who's the poor sap?" House asked, hoping for a quick answer.

"Amy Darsey. Got into a car accident early this morning and is paralyzed from the waist, down."

"But this is a car accidnet problem. Why should we take care of it?" House asked, raising an eyebrow at his team.

"Well, the person that was hit by her noticed Amy's body twitching and her eyes suddenly rolled to the back of her head." The dark-skinned doctor answered.

"Does she remembered what happened?" The red-haired, female doctor asked.

The man shook her head.

"Brain Tumor." Christine said aloud, not realizing that she had actually said that.

Everyone in the room looked over at Christine. Taub, Thirteen, Kutner, and Foreman, the doctors that worked with House, looked at House to see what he had to say. House glanced at the doctors and sighed. "MRI." He muttered. The four got up and lef the office.

Christine looked up at House. He blinked once and looked over at Christine, and then limped towards her. "How did you know?" He asked, already knowing that she was right about the diagnostic.

Christine bit her lip, trying to hold back tears that were forming in her eyes. She had to looked down at the floor, not being able to hold them on for long. A tear cascaded down her cheek as she answered his question.

"Because I know Amy Darsey. She is my best friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Christine waited impatiently in House's office for his doctors to come back. Once they would come back, she would be able to see Amy, but now she was stuck (as always) with House, who sat quietly by her with his vicodin and cup of coffee. Christine had her elbow resting on the table, her hand supporting her head to stay up. She had tears on her face, her eyes were red and glassy from the amount of tears that had been cascading down her soft skin.

House had taken quick glanes at Christine, seeing how she was. Usually he didn't care about the patient's friend, loved one, or whatever they were being all sappy because of the one they know was in a hospital; this time, he felt pity for her. He took a few pills and threw them in his mouth and swallowed them whole.

He slowly got up and limped towards Christine and placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort. Christine did not expect him to do a thing like that, yet she responded to it and looked up at him with her red, wet face.

House obviously knew this was hard for Christine, so that's why he went to her for sympathy. He had never done this before to anyone, but he couldn't stand to see Christine in pain, so he wiped away a tear from her cheeks with his thumb.

Christine opened her mouth to say something, but then they both turned to hear the doctors open the door to the office with the results from the MRI. Both Christine and House knew what the result was before the four puppets (as House would call them) could say anything, yet they kept their mouths closed and waited for someone to say something.

"It is a brain tumor." Taub, the short, dark-haired doctor stated.

"I didn't realize how bad she looked, from the accident, when we took her in the MRI room."

After hearing that, Christine couldn't help but stand up and asked out of nowhere, "What room is she in?"

The female doctor, Thirteen, looked at her and answered. "Turn left out of the office, third room on the right."

Christine glanced at House and then left his office to see her friend. As she did that, the doctors looked at House, their eyebrows raised. House just looked back at them as usual, not saying anything.

Christine got to the room and saw her friend laying on a hospital bed. She noticed all the bandages on Amy's arms and a small bandage on her forehead. Amy at the moment had glassy eyes that didn't look well with her emerald green eyes. Christine then walked over to her friend and sat beside her friend on a chair. "Hey, Amy."

Amy looked over at Christine and smiled weakly. "Christine."

"What are you doing all the way over here in New Jersey?"

"I wanted to see how my best friend was doing in her first apartment." The patient chuckled softly.

Amy and Christine had been best friends through grade school and high school. College though, they had to go their separate ways, but still stayed in contact with one another. They had gotten into fights, but got over them quickly. Christine knew about Amy's problem, but it didn't get in the way of their friendship.

Christine took her friend's hand, still looking at Amy's sick face. "I'm glad you came to see me, but wasn't expecting anything this big." She said, meaning the accident. The two laughed lightly.

Christine heard a creek come from the door and turned to see House and Foreman, one of the other doctors. House took glances at Amy and Christine, but as he took a long glance at Christine, he lifted his index finger, wanting her to go to him.

She bit her lip lightly and quickly looked back at Amy. She stroked a strand of her friend's blonde hair and got up to see House. She saw Foreman walking in the room and felt House pull her out of the room slightly. She looked up at House, anxiety on her face; as soon as Christine saw House's 'sorry to say, but have to' expression, her eyes grew in sorrow. She shook her head slightly. "N-No! She can't!"

House shrugged. "Sorry, Christine." He said, like he would to all of his other patient's loved ones. He looked down at her and saw her tearful face. Like earlier, he couldn't stand seeing his own loved one be in mental pain over a good friend; heck, he would feel the same if Wilson was dying from a medical disease, or anything else.

Christine took a quick glance through the glass walls, seeing her friend lay dying. She noticed Amy looking back at her with the same horrifying expression about the news. A tear cascaded from each of their faces as Christine mouthed to her friend: 'I love you, Amy.' Amy couldn't help but nodded and let more tears escape from her eyes.

Christine bit her lip as she saw Foreman stick a needle into Amy, which took her life away in a heartbeat. She saw her friend's eyes roll back into her head and closed her eyes.

Time of death: 9:48 a.m.


	9. Chapter 9

-9-

Alone in the hallway lobby, Christine sat and tried to calm herself. She never thought she would see her best friend die, not at that moment. She could no longer take the pain of looking through the glass to see Amy get a needle with a pain killer in it, so she quickly went downstairs to the lobby. She was fortunate that no one was around, since she looked horrible with her red face and tearful eyes. She had her face buried in her face, trying to wake up from the nightmare she thought she was in.

Christine heard a pair of clicks and another pair of normal footsteps come towards her. She looked up and saw that it was House and Cuddy; she quickly turned her face away from them, not wanting to be with anyone. "Please, don't say anything to me." She muttered to the two doctors.

Cuddy stopped where she was, but House limped until he was inches away from Chrisitne. There was silence between the three in the barren lobby, making the atmosphere feel different than ever (Cuddy didn't know Christine well, so she was just there with House). "Everyone has gone through with a friend or a loved one dying." House said, trying to assure him, which was a shock for Cuddy to hear.

"Like I've never heard that before." Christine sighed, turning her head away from them.

"So we know that it's hard to close someone so close." Cuddy said, trying to help House.

"Don't even bother trying. I've lost enough people, I don't want to hear the typical, sympathetical words that I have heard for many years." Christine replied with annoyance. She then got up, still not looking at them, and started walking out of the hospital. "And don't worry. I can walk to my apartment." She said, knowing that House would say something about how she was going to get back to her home.

Before Christine could place her hand on the door, she felt someone grab her arm. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that it was House who had stopped her. She gulped, holding back tears.

"Amy was your sister." House said to her.

Christine's eyes grew slightly, turning to face him, his hand still having a good grip on her arm. She looked up at him with confusion, somewhat doubting what he had said. "B-But, how could-"

"I took a DNA sample from a strand of your hair, and her's." House muttered to her, not wanting Cuddy to know what he had done. He looked Christine in the eyes and continued, "She was adopted. Who knows how long ago, but obviously it was a time when you couldn't remember."

Now discovering something about who she thought was her friend, she felt more upset; she felt empty inside, and she didn't want to deal with anything else. She looked at House back, before pulling her arm away, and walking out of the hospital.

As she walked in the dark cloudy atmosphere, she looked around her surroundings and saw no one; usually she would see people out and about shopping, talking to one another, or other things. Even in her darkest hour, everywhere she looked, she was alone; this feeling was very uncomfortable for her, even though she had experienced her parents dying.

It felt like forever when Christine was soon back at the apartment. She heard thunder and looked up to see dark clouds coming into the Princeton area. She felt something land on her forehead. Realizing that it was rain, she started walking towards the door of the building. As she got in, she saw it down-pouring.

Christine got into her apartment room and saw Rose, who was sitting on the eating table. She walked over to her kitten, and pet her softly from her head and down to her back. She did that for a bit, but then walked away and went into her bathroom.

She looked in the mirror, seeing her face all red and wet. Her eyes were just like earlier, only worse. She hoped she would never go through this kind of pain for a long time, after her parents' death.

Christine had remembered that day, when she was called by her doctor and was informed of her parents being taken to Hospice. Unfortunately, she was not there in time for her to say a last goodbye to her loving parents, for they were suffering from cancer. Her father was a smoker, so he was diagnosted with lung cancer, while her mom had been diagnosed with ovarian cancer. Christine would never forget that day.

She sighed and suddenly sat on her bathroom floor, leaning her back against the small wall between her bathtub and her toilet. Being alone, she was able to let out a tearful sob. She buried her face in her knees, which had been wrapped by her arms.

It had been over 24 hours since the last time Christine ate. She soon felt light-headed and didn't feel too well. She gulped, yet she knew she wasn't going to be concious for long; she got up slowly and went to her sink, turned the fosset on, and splashed some cold water on her face. Not only was she feeling mental pain, but now possibly physical.

This has not turned into a good day for poor Christine Palmer.

It was nine in the evening and House was walking out of the hospital. He had this feeling inside him that he hadn't felt in a long time; worry. He kept on thinking about Christine and how she felt when her sister died. He wasn't sure of what Christine's whole life-story was, but he knew that today had petrified her.

As House was thinking of all this, Wilson saw him walking towards the exit, so he got up and followed his good friend. "House. You haven't harrassed me at all today, nor did you bother to see Cuddy and make perverted jokes at her."

"Your point being?" House questioned, opening the door out of the building and walked out into the cold night.

"Is… everything alright with you? I know what happened to Christine earlier, and I-" Wilson stopped in his path, realizing what was going on with House. House didn't hear footsteps behind him and turned to see Wilson in his state of mind. Wilson looked at House with an expression that he always had when he figured out something. "You're worried about her, aren't you?"

House raised an eyebrow at him. "No, I'm worried about my vicodin getting stolen." He said sarcastically. He then remembered that he hadn't taken any in a couple hours, so he went through his jacket to grab it, but his expression changed completely. He remembered leaving his bottle of pain killers in his jacket, but as he searched both pockets, they were empty; someone took his vicodin.


	10. Chapter 10

-10-

House went back into his office, to make sure he didn't leave his bottle of vicodin out for people to see and take. He looked everywhere, but couldn't find it. He groaned and went to the pharmacy counter in the hospital and saw the nurse already pulling out a bottle for him; since he had gone so many times, they already knew that he would need a refill on his meds. He took the bottle from the small counter and finally left the hospital.

'It's strange how my patient turned out to be Christine's sister.' House thought, 'I know I would never do such a thing, but I'm going to see how Christine is … wait, why am I talking to myself? Man, that's just lame.'

After his little conversation with himself, he didn't notice that the everything outside was still wet from the rain ealier that day; he was outside and stepped in a deep puddle of water. He lifted his leg up and saw that theh water only got him up to his ankle.

As he looked up at the parking lot, he noticed that Wilson's car was no longer there. House then got onto his motorcycle and rode back to the apartment. As he drove closer to the apartment, he noticed one window that was still lit; it looked like it was Christine's room. After House parked his bike, he walked in the apartment and headed towards Christine's room.

House didn't even bother to knock and just went inside Christine's apartment; as he entered, he felt a different atmosphere. He heard a soft, high-pitched meow beside his feet. He looked down to see Rose. The small kitten rubbed her body against House's good leg. It meowed again, and she softly pawed at his leg.

"Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for-"

Before House could finish his sentence, he heard a sudden scream come from the bathroom. He turned and limped quickly towards the bathroom. As he popped his head in the room, his eyes grew at what he saw.

Christine sat on the ground, her back against the small wall, like earlier. She looked like a mess, though. Her skin was pale, eyes were glassy, face was filled with tears and sweat; she looked like she was medically ill. She only had a simple black tang top on and a pair of short-shorts. The thing that House saw made him worry; he looked down at Christine's arm and saw a long, fresh cut along her wrist. The blood dripped onto the tiled floors, making a puddle of red, smelly liquid. House also noticed a few other cuts on the same arm, causing him to really feel anxious and fearful.

Before Christine could do anything else, he rushed to her side and turned her face with his hands, forcing her to face him. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. Now that he was closer, he also noticed her lips were very pale, almost blending with her skin.

"I just wanted… to get rid… of the pain." Christine croaked, her voice sounding very weak and sick. Christine felt ashamed for House to see her like this; knowing him, he would call her an idiot for doing this.

House got up and looked in every cupboard in her apartment to look for bandages. He eventually found them and limped as fast as he could to get back to Christine, who still laid on the hard floor. When he got in, he noticed Christine holding a familiar orange bottle. Not knowing he was there, Christine popped a few in her mouth, and swallowed them.

House quickly took the bottle from Christine and threw them in the garbage. Christine tried sitting up and retrieving the vicodin back, but House pushed her back against the wall. Thinking clearly, Christine realized that House had thrown away something that he usually never gets rid of. She looked up at House, her expression still awestruck.

Christine suddenly didn't feel good. She felt her stomach churning, from not eating for a long period of time and having all those tablets of vicodin that she didn't need in the first place. She quickly turned to drop her face towards the toilet and started gagging in it.

House crawled beside her, pulling her long hair up, so nothing coming out of her would stain her hair. With his other hand, he rubbed her back gently and slowly.

After the twenty minutes of gagging in the bathroom, House stayed with her to take care of her. Christine was unconsious, not feeling well from all the pain she went through. House picked her up and limped (without his cane, of course) to Christine's long couch and set her down on that. There was a little space left for him to sit on, so he sat beside Christine, caressing the edges of her face softly.

"You're an idiot." House said softly, yet he smiled as he said that. He then noticed Christine smiling at what he said, meaning that she was awake shortly from her small rest.

"I know I am." Christine muttered. She fluttered her eyes open slowly. As her eyes were somewhat opened, she looked at House with guilt and shame. "I'm so sorry about what I did. I honestly didn't know what I was thinking. It's just hard for me to go through that suffering, loosing someone close to her. Yo-"

Suddenly House placed his lips on Christine's. Her eyes grew, surprised that House did that. She smiled and kissed him back. Shortly, House pulled away and smirked down at her, looking into her blue eyes. "You talk too much."

Christine blushed lightly. "N-No I don't."

House's smirk grew even more. Knowing that Christine was feeling better, he laid down beside her, still looking into her eyes.

The way that House looked at Christine made her feel lucky to have someone like him; even if he was a jerk and being perverted to everyone, but there was a another side of him that she saw. She liked House either way.

Out of even more kindness, House stroked her cheek, slithering his hand to the back of her head. He smiled kindly and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He then leaned toward her ear and whispered softly, "I love you, Christine."

Christine's eyes grew, not expecting him to say that to anyone, especially her. She gulped lightly and saw House grinning at her, making her cheeks warm up and turn a rosey red. She smiled, though, and whispered back, "I love you too, Greg."

"Just call me House."

Christine smiled, and started cuddling towards House. She placed her head between his shoulder and chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sorry for taking your vicodin." She apologized.

"As long as you took them, I'm fine with it… well, except for your purpose of taking them in the first place." House smirked. He pecked her forehead and muttered to her, "Good night."

"Good night." Christine closed her eyes, relaxed as she laid very close to her new love.

House smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, closingn his eyes as well.


End file.
